Attention is directed to the Donohue U.S. patent application Ser. No. 635,172, filed July 27, 1984 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,602,602 and assigned to the assignee of the present application. That patent application illustrates a throttle control linkage for use in an outboard motor, the throttle control linkage including a bolt or link connected to a throttle lever and a connecting member threaded onto the bolt and providing a means for connecting the bolt to a cam. The cam is in turn functional to control the position of a throttle valve of a carburetor. The connecting member includes a central threaded bore such that it can be threaded onto the bolt or link. Adjustment of the relative position of the throttle lever and the cam is achieved by disconnecting the bolt or link from the throttle lever and then rotating the link in the threaded bore of the connecting member. The link is then reattached to the throttle lever.
Attention is also directed to the Frahm U.S. Pat. No. 4,071,002, issued Jan. 31, 1978; the May U.S. Pat. No. 3,234,924, issued Feb. 15, 1966; the Fletcher U.S. Pat. No. 2,968,192, issued Jan. 17, 1961; the Morse U.S. Pat. No. 2,702,615 issued Feb. 22, 1955; and the Boyce U.S. Pat. No. 2,103,348, issued Dec. 28, 1937.
Attention is further directed to the Maxant U.S. Pat. No. 2,653,663, issued Sept. 29, 1953; the Coots U.S. Pat. No. 2,600,852, issued June 17, 1952; the Garson U.S. Pat. No. 2,561,440, issued July 24, 1951 and the Spiller U.S. Pat. No. 2,451,636, issued Oct. 19, 1948. Attention is further directed to the Sargent U.S. Pat. No. 1,523,142; the Warrener U.S. Pat. No. 1,329,645, issued Feb. 3, 1920; the Mills U.S. Pat. No. 1,102,782, issued July 7, 1914; the Connelly U.S. Pat. No. 842,770, issued Jan. 29, 1907 and the Siegel U.S. Pat. No. 3,078,738, issued Feb. 26, 1963.